conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
International Organizations and Alliances (FW)
This is a list of International Organizations and Alliances in Future World. Please add your country if it is a member of an alliance or organization. Trade and Economics OECD The Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development' (OECD', in French: Organisation de coopération et de développement économiques, OCDE) is a Paris-based international economic organisation. Most OECD members are high-income economies with a high Human Development Index (HDI) and are regarded as developed countries. Members from Future World *East Asian Federation WTO The World Trade Organization (WTO') is an international organization designed by its founders to supervise and liberalize international trade. The organization officially commenced on January 1, 1995 under the Marrakech Agreement, replacing the General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade (GATT), which commenced in 1947. The World Trade Organization deals with regulation of trade between participating countries; it provides a framework for negotiating and formalising trade agreements, and a dispute resolution process aimed at enforcing participants' adherence to WTO agreements which are signed by representatives of member governments and ratified by their parliaments.45 Most of the issues that the WTO focuses on derive from previous trade negotiations, especially from the Uruguay Round (1986-1994). Members from Future World *East Asian Federation EFTA The European Free Trade Association (EFTA) is a free trade organisation between Four European countries that operates parallel, and is linked to, the European Union (EU). EFTA was established on 3 May 1960 as a trade bloc-alternative for European states who were either unable to, or chose not to, join the then-European Economic Community (EEC) which has now become the European Union (EU). The Stockholm Convention, establishing EFTA, was signed on 4 January 1960 in Stockholm by seven countries. *United Kingdom of Wessex and Cornwall ;Members from future world IMF The International Monetary Fund (IMF) is the international organization that oversees the global financial system by following the macroeconomic policies of its member countries, in particular those with an impact on exchange rate and the balance of payments. It is an organization formed with a stated objective of stabilizing international exchange rates and facilitating development. It also offers highly leveraged loans, mainly to poorer countries. Members from Future World *East Asian Federation Law and Court Interpol Interpol'', whose full name is the '''International Criminal Police Organization – INTERPOL is an organization facilitating international police cooperation. It was established as the International Criminal Police Commission in 1923 and adopted its telegraphic address as its common name in 1956. Members from Future World *East Asian Federation ICC The International Criminal Court (French: Cour Pénale Internationale; commonly referred to as the ICC or ICCt) is a permanent tribunal to prosecute individuals for genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes, and the crime of aggression (although it cannot currently exercise jurisdiction over the crime of aggression). Members from Future World *East Asian Federation Forums and Alliances NATO The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO; pronounced /ˈneɪtoʊ/, NAY-toe); French: Organisation du traité de l'Atlantique Nord (OTAN)), also called "the (North) Atlantic Alliance", is an intergovernmental military alliance based on the North Atlantic Treaty which was signed on 4 April 1949. The NATO headquarters are in Brussels, Belgium, and the organization constitutes a system of collective defence whereby its member states agree to mutual defence in response to an attack by any external party. Members from Future World Organization of American States The Organization of American States (OAS, or, as it is known in the three other official languages, OEA) is an international organization, headquartered in Washington, Maryland, Union of Everett. Its members are the thirty-seven independent states of the Americas. Members from Future World Category:Future World